New life
by aquab1ur
Summary: This is a story on what i think would have happened if Edward didn't come back in New Moon.Its all to do will BPOV. This is my first ever Fanfic so i hope you enjoy reading it. Rated T just in case. Will Bella and Edwarad reunite? Read and find out ...


**New life**

**Two years with out Edward ... and i still seemed to love him as much as i did back then. When he was with me, when he loved me, when we were happy together. **

**Jacob had always been there for me when Edward took half of me with him, where ever he went. I was so selfish! I basically used Jacob, and when nothing happened between us i knew it hurt him. I could never love anyone the way i love Edward never in a million years. Jacob knew that but he never gave up. **

**Edward, being Edward left a scholarship behind for me to go to university in Washington. I appreciated that because i knew i would never be able to pay for college. I would have rather had Edward leave himself behind instead of a college scholarship. Edward wasn't coming back. I had to accept that. Two years had already passed. Coping without Edward wasn't too hard anymore but every time i thought about the times we shared together. How much i was deeply in love with him. It hurt so badly. I felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds.**

**Jacob always seemed to notice when i thought about Edward because i would randomly touching my chest, where my heart beated. I was trying to prevent the pain. It didn't ever work though. Jacob was always there to hold my hand through the bad times.**

**Being in forks wasn't helping my UN healed heart. When i graduated from forks high school i was determined to go to college straight away. Being in the presence of where Edward used to live made my broken heart ache. Also i wasn't being fair to Jacob i was hurting him. I knew i would never love Jacob the way he loved me and i couldn't do that to him any more. Give him hope. I had to get away so he could on with his life meet a nice girl. Have children with the girl and basically have a normal happy life with someone that loved him back.  
**

**Chapter 2 – The move.**

"**You ready yet Bella?" Charlie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Nearly, I just have to pack one more thing!" I bellowed down the stairs. I was ready, i was about to leave for college. I was about to leave to have a normal life. And hopefully a less painful one. I dragged my bags down the stairs and placed them on top of the table. I wanted to have one last look at the house i had lived at for the last few years. Sadly i started to think about the memories i had here with Edward. The first time he lay with me in my bedroom. I cut myself off there. I knew i would get my self worked up if i carried on thinking about the past. The present and the future. That's what i should think about and think about only. "Beep" Charlie was getting impatient now. He probably didn't want his daughter missing the train to her new school. Being late wouldn't be a great first impression. **

**As i got into the car i swore i heard something in the background. Someone maybe. A gust off cold sweet smelling wind. It was probably my mind playing tricks with me. **

**I was glad Charlie and Billy Black through a party at La Push the other night. It was a great way to say goodbye. Even though i wasn't a party person i enjoyed it. Only very close friends came. And family. Mum and Phil came up for the weekend. That was nice. I hadn't seen my mum for a while. I had given up on social events when ... he left.**

"**Buckle up Bella." Dad said. **

**There was an awkward silence all the way to the train station. Dads police cruiser really slow down the traffic which made the time seem even longer. **

**Eventually we did arrive at the deserted train station. Charlie grabbed my bags and walked me to my train. 2 minutes until my train would come. 2 minutes until i could forget everything that ever happened. "Well Bella, I can't believe you're off to college." Charlie said under his breath. "I know i can't believe it myself." I replied chirpily. I was trying to show Charlie that i wasn't worried about going to a new school but really. I was. Me and Charlie were not very good with goodbyes. So we just hugged for a fraction of a second. **

**By the time we finished our short embrace the train arrived. I gave Charlie a huge fake smile and entered the train. I sat down near a window view seat and exhaled. The past will stay in forks, the past will stay in forks, and the past ****will**** stay in forks. I repeated to myself. **

**The trip to Washington City was rather long. Well it felt that way. I thought that day was going to be a very long day. "Washington City!" Someone shouted from the intercom. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and carried the other bag off the train. I got my map out. I had never been there before, i defiantly new i would get lost. I must of looked really confused as i read the map. **

"**Excuse me miss do you need the directions to the location you are heading to?" A soft voice asked. This voice reminded me off Edward's voice. The past will stay in forks! I said to myself. This was just a coincidence. I couldn't be Edward. I Looked up from my gaze at the large map and looked into the eyes of the friendliest looking man i had ever seen. "Umm... yes. I am going to Washington College." I shook my head a few times. I couldn't believe i was talking to someone that reminded me so much of Edward. Of all the chances. "Oh yes it is just around that corner." He gestured to the right. I nodded and walked in the direction he was pointing at. **

**I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around to see nothing just crowds of people filling the streets. I thought i was going slightly crazy, i was hearing things. This wasn't usually like me. As i turned the corner i saw a huge sign indicating that Washington College was along the street. I walked along the concrete path and discovered the school i would be attending. It was huge. It was an old-fashioned building; Edward would have loved the structure and decoration. He would never experience it though. He wasn't coming back. **

**As i entered the campus i headed towards the office. "Hello i am Miss Isabella Swan. A new student." I told the old lady at the desk.**

"**Oh yes. Here is a map of the building as you can see it is really quite large. This is where you will be sleeping. Luckily for you, you do not have an assigned room mate." She pointed to a small box on the piece of paper. That would be my room. At least it was all to myself. I don't know what i would have done if i had a room mate. She handed me a wallet I placed it into my dark green back pack. "In that wallet is your time table. Your classes will start tomorrow morning Isabella."**

"**Bella." I corrected. She gave a warm smile and continued doing what ever she was doing before on the computer. I left the office and followed the map.**

**I arrived outside my room. The wooden door looked worn. I turned the dirty, golden door knob and entered the box room. A small desk was pressed up against the side of the room. A bed right in the middle of the room. The wall colour was a bland and plain cream. I didn't really mind though. It wasn't the same as home, which was good. It wouldn't remind me of anything in the past. My goal was to think about the present and the future only. **

**When i finished unpacking my things i decided to go on a little adventure around College. Possibly meet new people. I walked down the corridor. No one was in sight. I looked at my watch to see what the time was. 10:00pm! How long had i been in my room. It was dark when i arrived but as i looked out the small circular window in my room i could see nothing but the darkness that covered the outside world. **

**Chapter 3 - Surprises**

**Night passed quickly and soon it was morning. I was really hungry by the time i got changed into my clothes. I grabbed my back pack filled with my books and the wallet the woman in the office gave me. I rifled through the wallet and found the map. There had to be a cafeteria somewhere. "Yes" I shouted to myself. I was going crazy. The canteen was a floor below my room. I grabbed the bag and happily walked to the staircase. I stopped down the stairs, the cafeteria was in sight. I was literally running to the double door entrance of the cafeteria. As i pushed the doors open everyone in the big boring room looked up from their plates and looked directly at me. **

**I started to feel sick. I tried to ignore the stares as i walked to get a tray from the stand. I picked up an apple and a slice of buttered toast. Where was i going to sit? Everyone was in their own little groups happily eating their breakfast with their friends. One table was empty. I headed straight towards it dragging my bag behind me. I thought i could get passed the new school, new people part but i couldn't. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. **

**Quite a few people seemed to be looking at me intently. I never looked up from the table; i knew looking into the faces of those people would probably freak me out. There were so many more students at College than at High school. Unfortunately i knew i wasn't going to fit in here. I was so different. **

**Finally i got the guts to look up from the table. Slowly i raised my head. Each table was full off people. I could tell what personalities they had just by looking at them. The jocks, Brainiac's, Populars and more... Then when i finally got to near the end of the group of tables. There were two familiar looking people sitting down on the blue coloured benches. I didn't know them, but i did. I knew what they were and one of them. The male looked extremely familiar. He was the person that gave me the directions to the school. The girl he was sitting with looked like someone i used to know. Alice. College didn't seem to be helping. I looked at them hard for a while. Their skin was as white as snow. There eyes were golden. They were ... Vampires. I had to get away. This was defiantly not helping me forget the past as Edward and the rest of his family were a group of vegetarian vampires, and by the look of these people they were also vegetarian vampires.**

**The two young vampires looked at me with confused eyes. They probably weren't used to people knowing what they were. The look in my eyes was probably giving away what i was thinking. Quickly, i picked up my book bag and stormed outside. I had to get out. All i did was walk when i exited the building. How could this happen? How? Was all i could think about.**

**I felt a cold hand tap my shoulder, i turned around abruptly. It was him. The vampire from the cafeteria. I can't believe i didn't notice his eyes the first time i saw him. It was dark. That's a good excuse. "Hello i am Warren, Warren Granger." He smiled.**

"**Hi... i am Bella." Was all i could say. I stuttered the word hi. "I know what you are!" I added in confidence. **

"**Ok, what am i exactly?" He asked playfully.**

"**Vampire." I whispered. All he did was nod. **

"**How do you know that?" He started to ask me.**

"**I have been in contact with them before. You might have met the family before. The umm...Cullen's." It was hard to say that last word. It was always hard to say Edwards name. "Aar, yes. I have met them before. Lovely family." He grinned. "So you're... The Isabella Swan?" How did he know that? "Bella. Sorry." And how did he know i hated to be called Isabella? "When did you meet the Cullen's exactly?" **

"**August" he answered. **

"**How do you know who i am?" I asked with an angry edge to my voice. "Edward's brain is full off memories..." He trailed off.**

"**Memories of what?" I asked but really i knew the answer already.**

"**You." He said this in his chipper tone of voice. He was like the male version of Alice. "So where are they?" i didn't really know what i was saying it just came out automatically. "Alaska. With the Denali coven." The smile on Warren's face never left. His face stayed composed into a smile. "Who is your friend?" I had a lot of questions i wanted to ask. "Her name is Veronica." That name reminded a lot of Victoria and an electric shiver was sent through me. "Oh?" I said after recovering from the shock. "So you and Edward were in a relationship?" He then asked weary. He took it too far. I stalked off back into the building. Warren didn't seem to follow. I went to room sat on my bed and broke out tearful sobs. I grabbed my large carry bag and started to chuck my clothes into the bag. I needed to get out of this place. Living under the same roof as vegetarian vampires wasn't helping me forget. I opened my door and Veronica was standing in the doorway blocking the way out. I looked at her with anger and confusion. **

**Chapter 4 – Truth **

**Veronica entered the small room. She closed the door behind her not making a sound. "I know you still love Edward." She said all of a sudden. I wasn't expecting that. "How?" Was all i could say! **

"**I have a similar gift to Edward but it's stronger. I can hear your thoughts Bella." She explained.**

"**But... Aro he was unable to ... and Alice she couldn't see my future. How?" I was saying this all too quickly. If she was human she would not have understood anything i said. She shrugged. "When i met the Cullen's in August, Esme and i had a very informative chat. She told me and Warren to come looking for you. This morning we arrived, you were leaving. Esme gave us a lot of money so we bought our way in to the school. Apparently Edward has been depressed for the last two years. Esme can't stand seeing him the way he is anymore. His siblings have moved into a house next door because they can not stand to see him suffer. He still loves you too Bella!" It took me a while to take everything in. **

**Why did Edward leave me? I thought. If he loved me that much why didn't he stay with me? **

"**For your safety." The beautiful vampire answered my thought. I can't believe i was thinking this but she was probably even more beautiful than Rosalie. Actually a lot. She was defiantly more beautiful than Rosalie.**

"**Thanks." Veronica gave me the sweetest smile. **

"**Are you taking me to Edward?" I asked with hope, i so badly wanted to see my love. The person i loved...... i was hyped up now knowing that i could be with him in less than a week.**

"**If you want me to" I nodded enthusiastically. **

"**I have already packed; i was going to leave, to go home. I'm ready to go now!" I couldn't help but grin. **

"**Why were you going to leave?" She questioned.**

"**Nothing. We can forget about that now. Come on. Where's Warren?" **

"**Getting plane tickets and a car to pick us up when we get to Alaska." She pulled a small silver phone out of her pocket. She dialled a number so fast it was a blur and actually didn't believe she was dialling because she was talking to Warren before i knew it. "Ok we will meet you in ten minutes." She flipped the phone down and grabbed my elbow. "We are meeting him at the air-port." With a quick leap we were out the window, Veronica was flying through the forest close to the school. **

**The sensation of the air against my skin was comforting. I had not experienced this in just over 2 years. I suddenly felt connected to Edward. A minute passed and we arrived at Washington air-port. Warren was waiting inside. He handed the woman our tickets and we were on the plane. My luggage was so small and light that i was able to take it on the plane with me. Because i lived in Arizona basically all my life i didn't have many winter clothes and i never really bothered on buying anything new. **

**Chapter 5- Adventure**

**I was squashed in between Veronica and Warren on the plane. It was almost like they were protecting me from something. I turned around to look for any dangers. As i turned i saw red hair sway as the person had their back to me and walked to the bathroom. I knew that hair. I had nightmares about the woman the hair belonged to. Victoria. I started to hyperventilate. I was so glad i had 2 experienced vampires either side of me. All i really wanted was Edward and i would die trying to see him. If it was the last thing i did. I would see Edward. Veronica and Warren noticed the sudden change of my posture. I was still. I forgot to breath. I inhaled and exhaled to try to calm myself. "Victoria!" I whispered in Veronica's ear. She passed me a piece of paper. She probably knew if she spoke her plan Victoria would hear. I opened the folded message.**

**Me and warren know she is here. You are in no danger. We are getting off the plane at the next stop and we are going to drive the rest of the way. So you don****'****t get disappointed about not seeing Edward for a while. Carlisle is meeting us half way from their house. He is going to tell Edward that it****'****s an emergency and he needs to come with him immediately. Carlisle doesn****'****t know about Victoria, we didn****'****t want to panic him as it has panicked you. Warren called him from when he was ordering you lunch. Don****'****t mention anything when we meet them. When we get to the Cullen****'****s house we will tell them about Victoria and take immediate action. You will defiantly be safe. 2 covens me and Warren. And then there****'****s her. Victoria. Don****'****t panic. X**

**This reassured me. Calmness took over my body. How would Edward react when i saw him? What would he do? If the things Veronica said were true would he be happy to see me? So many questions, they wouldn't be answered until they actually happened. **

**The plane landed. Warren grabbed me, Veronica got my bags. When we left the plane. Warren let go of me and ran, i couldn't see him. It was like he was invisible. Veronica and i kept on walking. We got to the exit of the air-port. Warren was in a idling Mercedes. I had never seen a car like this before. It was so hi-tech. Veronica placed me and the back seat. **

**Warren sped off. Silence was all that was in the car. I scanned everything that was happening outside. No sign of flaming red hair. I felt so relieved. We then came to a halt. Here my questions would be answered. This was the time i had been waiting for the last 2 years. Here i would live my life again. **

**Chapter 6 – Reunion?**

**My heart was thudding. It seemed be beating at a normal pace now. The sound of my heart now and the sound of my heart a month ago were completely different. I hadn't realised how slow and silent it beated when Edward left me. Now knowing he was less than a mile away awoke me. Everything about me livened up. I felt, happy again! "Bella, we are here." Warren called from over his shoulder. I got out the car and looked into the distance. I saw nothing. Where were they? "I don't know Bella, They should be here soon. If they are not we will head up to there house." I smiled in agreement. **

**10 minutes passed, still nothing. It was so cold out side that i had to sit in the car. Veronica was with me in the car and Warren was keeping watch of the arrival of Carlisle and my dear Edward. Warren got in the car quickly and started speeding. "What is it?" I asked.**

"**Victoria." He answered. Hopefully this high-tech car would out run her. I was trying to be optimistic. I knew this car could not go any faster than a vampire. **

**I kept my eyes locked on the floor of the car. I was too scared to look out the window to see her. Next to me, chasing me. Why won't she just leave us? Leave me!**

**Everything went black around us. And the cars engine clicked. We stopped. I lifted my head up; looking away from the small space of floor i had kept my eyes on. I looked out the tinted window to see what looked like a garage. **

**Some light peeked into the small room where the car was parked. A door opened. I braced myself, i felt like i was going to burst with excitement. I jumped out of the car. The door opened and a rememberble face appeared in the dim light. "Alice." I was so glad to see her but i was slightly disappointed i wanted to my love. My Edward! I loved him. And i could admit that. I still do love him. I always will. "Welcome back Bella." He grinned a sweet, cheeky grin. "Hi Veronica, Warren." she nodded politely at the two vampires. "I knew Esme would do something like this. She hates seeing Edward in the state he's in." Her head had lowered down a little. Obviously the depression Edward was going through infected the whole family. The depression i went through seemed to infect everyone that came in contact with me. "So where is Edward?" I asked enthusiastically. I wanted to see him. To hear his voice. To talk to him once again. "About that..." Alice trailed off. **

"**What? What's happened? Is he ok?" I started to go slightly frantic then. **

"**Yes he is absolutely fine Bella. I think i must of gotten a little over excited about your arrival, Edward heard me. He didn't want to let you go through the pain again. He doesn't want to put you in danger again Bella!" This sounded very convincing. If he wanted me to be safe so badly then he should be here. Victoria could find us any minute now. I need my Edward to be here to help me survive. If my fate was to die, the last thing i wanted to see, to hear was Edward. Edward. Anger was erupting inside me. I exploded. "Well if he wants me to be safe he should be here. Victoria. She was on the plane. She is after me. I need him. Now. Find him!" I was literally shouting these words now. Then the garage door opened.**

**It was him. Edward. The light entered the small room. As did Edward. He stood frozen as a statue staring into my eyes. I so badly wanted to run into his cold, stone arms. Maybe that would be a bad idea. He might not be ready, precautions were taking our my mind. I was thinking so hard on what i should do. I finally made up my mind but as i did i was being cradled. Edward swooped me up into his arms, i looked deeply into his amber called eyes, i melted. My heart sealed in that exact moment. I was fixed. I was alive.**

**Chapter 7 – Open**

**We didn't stay in the garage long; Edward immediately took me to his room. Locked the door and sealed the windows with metal shutters and locked them with bolts. "I promise to keep you safe my love." He said as he whizzed around the room making sure every opened was sealed tight. "Where have i heard that before?" I whispered under my breath, I hoped Edward didn't hear that, obviously he did! "What do you mean?" He eyes were filled with absolute confusion. **

"**Veronica told me that you left to keep me safe. I wasn't safe though. I was in so much pain the whole time you were away, my heart fell to pieces. I wasn't safe from myself. I need you Edward or i will probably end up breaking. Piece by piece." He winced.**

"**It was stupid of me leaving you. I am so sorry for that. And if i had a heart the exact same thing would have been happening to me." Edward had never said anything like this to me before. He was being so open with his feeling's now. "You won't leave me." I said in fact. **

"**Never. I will always be here, when you need me i will be there." He finished bolting the room. I was glad he locked me in the bedroom with him. We could talk properly. No interruptions. He sat on the bed next to me. He lifted my hands and placed them into his. He kissed my fragile hands with a feather light touch. That one touch sent a shiver through my human body, making my spine almost shatter. "Victoria." He breathed in my ear. "I know, she hasn't let it go. She won't revenge for James. She isn't going to stop Edward. Change me."**

"**NO!" He bellowed. "I will not. The Denali coven, my family, Veronica and Warren will be able to destroy evil Victoria. There is no need for a transformation Bella." **

"**There is though. I am almost 20 years old. You are forever seventeen ..."**

"**You don't look any different since the last time i saw you beautiful." He showed me his crooked smile which i deeply loved. "But i will know my age Edward." And with that, he knew the only way to shut me up was to kiss me. He ice cold lips pressed up against mine. My lips moved echoing Edward's movements. It was like this moment had been choreographed. Edward broke the kiss, as usual. He always held back. He started giggling. He loved to see the disappointment wash over my face when he broke of mid kiss. He seemed almost pleased with how well he done. I knew he could do better. I began to wonder what our relationship would be like when i was changed. I knew i wouldn't be human for much longer. If Edward wasn't going to change me someone else would. **

**I was so deep in thought i hadn't realised Edward leaving. I was in the metal room all alone. I screamed and shouted but all i could hear were muffled voices from the lower floor. I gave up. Edward would come back soon. He wouldn't just leave me here. Alone and bored would he?**

**Chapter 8-What had i missed?**

**Hours had passed, still nothing. No one had come to check on me. Then a bright light was breaking through the small cracks forming. The metal shutters were opening. Edward was at my side in a flash. He seemed absolutely fine. The windows were now open and i began to smell such a sweet smell. "What had i missed?" I then asked.**

"**Not much. Just a sort of fight with Victoria. The thing you can smell is her. She is burning. You won't have to worry about her ever again love." He seemed rather happy about the mission he had accomplished. "I can't believe i missed it all!" I sighed.**

"**Well i knew you would have wanted to be there. So you would know if any of us were in danger so i decided to lock you in here. My plan worked. You didn't worry because you were not expecting a fight." I gave him a hug. It was more like a squeeze really. "I love you." I breathed. "I love you too, my Bella." He gave me a flash of his crooked smile. I placed my hand in his and we walked slowly down the stairs not taking our eyes off each other. I tripped a couple of times but Edward was there to keep me safe. He prevented me from falling flat on my face. When we reached the end of the stairs the two covens, Veronica and Warren were sat around an enormous circular glass table. They all silenced from their conversations and locked eyes on me and Edward holding hands. Esme started to radiate with happiness. I could even see the difference in Edward. Esme could really see the difference in him. **

"**Welcome back Bella." Esme began to speak. "We all have missed your company."**

"**Indeed we have Bella." Carlisle took on the leading role now on introducing me to the Denali coven. "This is Tanya, and these are her sisters." He raised his hand and gestured them to shake my hand. I walked towards them, making the first move. "Nice to meet you Tanya." I said falsely. Alice had told me a lot about Tanya before Alice and her family left. Apparently Tanya had a slight crush on Edward. Who wouldn't? I am just surprised Edward didn't end up with her so many years ago. She was absolutely gorgeous. Long strawberry blonde hair. A face almost as lovely as Veronica's!**

"**You too, we have heard a lot about you Bella." Her voice was velvet soft and friendly. She was clearly not as jealous as me. Edward seemed to notice the sudden change of my posture when i shook Tanya's hand. I was completely sure i saw a smirk. Edward always seemed to know what i was thinking. Even though he couldn't. **

**Edward and i talked all night. I told him about the move to college. Even though it was a short one. He seemed glad that i went to college for a short while. He always wanted me to experience the human things in life. I agreed with him. Hopefully he wouldn't make me go back. **

"**Are we going back to forks?" i asked.**

"**If you want to." **

"**I bet Charlie has gotten everyone in the police force to come looking for me, i said i would talk to him everyday." I laughed at the last few words. Usually when i was on the phone to Charlie we didn't seem to talk much at all. It was basically like this: Hello. How was your day? Bye. I never seemed able to talk to Charlie much. I don't know why that was because we were so alike. So similar. "Carlisle has spoken to him. Carlisle told him that you were needed for an emergency. Charlie seemed to believe the story. When you get home you won't questioned. Too much!" He winked at me. Now i would have to get my story straight. I couldn't think of anything. Oh well. I was with my Edward now, we would be together forever. Or that's what i thought would happen...**


End file.
